O casamento do meu melhor amigo
by Pink Potter
Summary: Fic HH!Hermione namorou Rony nos tempos de Hogwarts, mas o romance durou pouco... Contudo, depois de alguns anos separados, ao receber o convite de casamento dele, ela “descobrese” ainda apaixonada pelo antigo amigo de escola... Agora ela só tem uma seman
1. Chapter 1

_Título_: O casamento do meu melhor amigo

_Autora_: PinkPotter

_Resumo_: Hermione namorou Rony nos tempos de Hogwarts, mas o romance durou pouco... Contudo, depois de alguns anos separados, ao receber o convite de casamento dele, ela "descobre-se" ainda apaixonada pelo antigo amigo de escola... Agora ela só tem uma semana para tentar impedir o casamento. Ao lado de Harry, ela tentará "reconquistar" Rony, mas várias surpresas poderão guiá-la para um caminho totalmente inesperado... – Nem vou comentar sobre o resumo... ¬¬ Um dia eu aprendo a fazer um direito:D

_O casamento do meu melhor amigo_

1) Capítulo I

Já ouvi dizer diversas vezes que "a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas". Geralmente, não dou muita atenção a certos ditados populares, mas devo admitir que nos últimos dias, essas palavras se aplicaram na minha vida. Para você ter idéia de como a nossa vida pode mudar da noite para o dia, eu só preciso dizer que há cerca de duas semanas atrás, nem namorado eu tinha... Bem, nesse exato estou terminando de colocar meu vestido de noiva! Isso mesmo, _meu_ vestido de noiva! Como disse, meu mundo ficou de ponta a cabeça de repente, então minha história não é muito grande. Eu poderei começar contando como eu vivia antes de tudo começar...

_Hermione Granger era uma auror formada há quase quatro anos. Durante esse tempo, viveu tanta coisa que a metade da população bruxa jamais sonhou viver. Buscou ao lado de Harry e Rony as horcruxes que faltavam para derrotar Voldemort; e ao lado dos mesmos, participou da batalha final e sobreviveu. Fora uma batalha difícil, ela sequer gostava de recordar, mas tudo dera certo. Isso aconteceu há mais de seis anos, logo quando Hogwarts fora fechada. ___

_Agora, ela trabalhava no Departamento de Aurores, no Ministério da Magia. Seu colega de trabalho, ninguém menos que Harry Potter. Já participou de inúmeras missões, a maioria ao lado dele. Era um bom trabalho, um pouco arriscado, mas Hermione gostava. Estava na sua sala, terminando alguns relatórios quando Harry entrou. ___

_- Não acredito que ainda está aqui! – ele disse, mas na verdade não parecia surpreso. ___

_- Sabe que não iria sem terminar esses relatórios – Hermione respondeu.___

_- Mione, pelo amor de Merlim! São oito horas da noite... Hoje é sexta-feira! – Harry dizia como se ela estivesse cometendo um grave crime.___

_- Espera, só um pouco – Harry soltou um muxoxo, enquanto Hermione terminava as anotações. Cinco minutos depois, ela levantou – Pronto! Tudo terminado.___

_- Podemos ir para casa agora? – ele perguntou.___

_- Você podia ter ido sem mim.___

_- Na verdade... Eu fui, mas não tinha nenhum congelado em casa e fiquei com preguiça de cozinhar – Hermione sorriu.___

_- OK, eu faço algo para nosso jantar – Hermione se aproximou. Harry a tomou nos braços e beijou-lhe o rosto.___

_- Eu já disse que te amo?___

_- Hum... Hoje não! – eles sorriram.___

_Os corredores estavam praticamente desertos. Enquanto caminhavam em direção à saída do Ministério, encontraram Holy, uma bruxa que trabalhava ali também. Ela estava aos beijos com um homem desconhecido para ambos. Hermione olhou para Harry, ele ficou sério e apressou o passo. ___

_- Você está bem? – ela perguntou.___

_- Sim, não se preocupe. Não sinto mais nada por ela – Harry falou. Hermione não tinha muita certeza, afinal sabia o quanto o amigo gostara daquela mulher. Namoraram por cinco meses, até que ela deu um fora nele, quase dois meses atrás. ___

_- Ótimo – Harry a olhou – Ela não te merecia, Harry.___

_- E você? Como estão as coisas com o Frank? ___

_- Harry! Já disse que Frank e eu não temos absolutamente nada – ela corou, fazendo-o sorrir. ___

_- Não é possível que em todos esses anos ninguém tenha te balançado a ponto de fazer você namorar – ele comentou.___

_- Não... Se isso aconteceu, eu não percebi – ela deu língua.___

_- Então Rony deve sentir-se orgulhoso, afinal foi o único que conseguiu fazer você se apaixonar – Harry lembrou do namoro dos amigos. Foi há muito tempo; logo que Rony conseguiu uma vaga num time internacional e mudou de país, eles terminaram.___

_- Hum... Pode ser – ela disse – Mas isso é passado. ___

_- Passado? Tem certeza? – eles pararam, já estavam fora do Ministério.___

_- Sim, eu tenho. Não sinto mais nada pelo Rony – Harry não parecia convencido.___

_- Você está falando sério, ou é apenas para se fingir de forte e esconder que mesmo depois de tanto tempo você não conseguiu esquecê-lo?___

_- O que houve? – Hermione perguntou.___

_- Nada, eu só queria...___

_- Harry, diga-me... O que aconteceu? – ela o olhou bem nos olhos. Harry hesitou, mas finalmente enfiou a mão no bolso do paletó e pegou um envelope branco. Entregou à Hermione.___

_- Eu não sabia como iria reagir... – os olhos dela recaíram sobre o envelope branco. Letras douradas, bem trabalhadas indicavam o que ele queria informar.___

_- Mas... Mas... Isso é... – Hermione não podia acreditar. Em suas mãos, estava o convite de casamento de Ronald Weasley com uma tal de Michelle Sapolsky. ___

_- É o convite do Rony – Harry disse estudando a reação da amiga. Não queria que Hermione ficasse triste – Será daqui a uma semana, lá nos EUA, terra natal da noiva. ___

_- Ele vai casar? Eu nem sabia que estava noivo – os olhos dela marejaram. Harry então a abraçou.___

_- Você disse que não gostava mais dele – ele sussurrou tentando confortá-la.___

_- Achava que não, mas agora... Eu não sei! Estou tão confusa, Harry – Hermione disse – Me leva para casa?___

_- Claro – ele então desaparatou com Hermione. Moravam juntos, num apartamento em Londres. Harry a levou até o quarto dela – Então ainda sente algo por ele?___

_- Acho que sim... Como você mesmo disse, Rony foi o único homem que conseguiu me deixar apaixonada.___

_- Você... Vai ao casamento? – Hermione o encarou. O convite era endereçado a ela e a Harry. Rony ainda era seu melhor amigo, pelo menos, ela o considerava assim. Não poderia faltar ao casamento.___

_- Sim! Eu irei – Hermione pareceu ter sido tomada por uma força desconhecida; levantou da cama, tinha um semblante de determinação no rosto.___

_- Ah Mione, fico aliviado que não esteja tris...___

_- E eu vou reconquistá-lo! – Harry a encarou, completamente perplexo.___

_- Vai o quê?___

_- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Vou reconquistar o Rony – ela sorriu para ele – Tenho certeza que ele deve sentir algo por mim, só preciso mostrar isso a ele!___

_- Mas Mione, você enlouqueceu? Ir ao casamento para fazer não ter mais casamento? ___

_- Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver! Tenho certeza que no final eu estarei noiva! ___

_- Noiva? Mas Hermione... – Hermione parecia não compartilhar com o "desespero" de Harry.___

_- Harry, nada que disser vai me fazer mudar de idéia, nem adianta tentar, você me conhece! – ele soltou um muxoxo – Eu não vou perder o único homem que gostei!___

_- Você está um pouco atrasada para perceber isso não acha? – perguntou Harry ironicamente.___

_- Ei! Você é meu amigo! Deveria estar me apoiando! – ela reclamou.___

_- Eu estaria se não achasse sua idéia maluca! Não pode destruir o que eles têm – Harry disse.___

_- E por que não? Quem me garante que ela é boa o bastante para o meu amigo? – Hermione questionou.___

_- É loucura, Mione! Será que não entende? Como vai chegar no dia do casamento e gritar: não case, eu gosto de você? ___

_- Quem disse que vou no dia do casamento? ___

_- E quando vai então? – perguntou ele sem entender.___

_- Amanhã mesmo.___

_- Você ficou mesmo louca... – Harry se afastou, rumando para seu próprio quarto. Hermione o seguiu.___

_- E você vai comigo! – ela avisou.___

_- EU? Você não precisa de mim nessa idéia maluca – Hermione o segurou pelo braço e o fez parar.___

_- Eu preciso de você, Harry – ele a encarou – Sempre.___

_- Mione... ___

_- Ajuda essa sua amiga aqui? – ela pediu – Por favor, eu nunca te peço nada... Preciso de você comigo, ou não sei se terei coragem o suficiente. ___

_- E se... E se você não conseguir? Se você não conseguir ficar noiva do Rony? – ele perguntou tocando o rosto dela. Sabia que ela tinha chances de sair machucada. ___

_- Então, pelo menos, eu tentei – Hermione falou – Eu só quero ter certeza de que tentei até o último instante. ___

_- Não quero que se magoe – ele disse.___

_- Vem comigo – ela sorriu – Não sei explicar, mas sinto que sem você não será a mesma coisa... Sinto que sem você, não conseguirei atingir meu objetivo.___

_- E qual é seu objetivo? ___

_- Encontrar alguém.___

_- E se não encontrar? Se essa pessoa não existir? – ele perguntou.___

_- Então, eu terei apenas a certeza de que tenho um ombro amigo para me amparar – Harry sorriu, eles se abraçaram.___

_- Você já percebeu que não consigo dizer não para você? – Hermione sorriu. ___

_- Vai fazer mesmo isso por mim? – Hermione perguntou.___

_- Sim, eu irei com você e... Ajudarei no que puder – ele disse – Estarei ao seu lado, não importa o que vá acontecer.___

_- Obrigada Harry – ela falou.___

_- Mas continuo afirmando que isso é loucura! – Harry comentou, fazendo-a rir. ___

_Harry e Hermione pediram uma semana de férias no Ministério. Arrumaram tudo às pressas, e compraram passagens para doze horas da manhã. Hermione soube que os Weasleys deveriam chegar mais cedo ao casamento também, mas não sabia exatamente o dia. Não avisara nada a Rony, apenas fez reservas num hotel próximo ao endereço do amigo. Quando estava quase na hora, ela e Harry aparataram perto do aeroporto. ___

_- OK, essa é a pior parte – Hermione resmungou enquanto se deslocava para o avião.___

_- Não há outra maneira, Mione – ele lembrou – A não ser que queira ir de navio, mas isso demoraria um pouco mais... ___

_- Claro que não! Precisamos chegar lá ainda hoje! – ele comentou – Assim que chegarmos, faremos uma visitinha ao casal...___

_Harry apenas soltou um muxoxo e a acompanhou até o avião. Depois de se ajeitarem nas poltronas; como sempre, Hermione agarrou a mão de Harry e não soltou até terem levantado vôo. Ele sorria desse "medo" dela de voar; mas não se incomodava de ter sua mão entrelaçada a dela. Às vezes não conseguia entender algumas sensações que Hermione provocava nele. No meio da viagem, ela adormeceu em seu ombro; ele fechou os olhos, e tentou dormir um pouco também. ___

_Depois das cansativas horas de vôo, eles finalmente chegaram. Já estava entardecendo quando deixaram o aeroporto e procuraram por um táxi, já que não conheciam o lugar onde o hotel ficava. Chegando lá, Harry apanhou as bagagens e seguiu com Hermione para a recepção. Havia uma moça atrás do balcão.___

_- Boa tarde, em que posso ajudar? – a mulher perguntou.___

_- Fizemos reservas pelo telefone – Hermione tirou a identidade, Harry fez o mesmo.___

_- Aqui está. Suíte 708, no sétimo andar – a moça sorriu.___

_- Sim, e a outra? – questionou Hermione.___

_- Só há uma reserva senhora – ela respondeu.___

_- Como só há UMA reserva? – Hermione se irritou. Ela mesma ligou para o hotel e fez duas reservas, uma no nome de Harry e outra no nome dela.___

_- Sinto muito, mas só há uma reserva no nome do senhor Harry Potter – ambos perceberam a excitação dela ao falar o nome de Harry. Hermione bufou de raiva, não só pela confusão com as reservas, mas também com a mulher, que estava lançando olhares para Harry.___

_- Será que poderia, então, arranjar um outro quarto? – pediu Harry educadamente.___

_- Infelizmente, senhor Potter, estamos lotados! ___

_- Não é possível que não haja um quarto disponível! – Hermione se irritou mais. ___

_- Senhora, estamos no verão. Nosso hotel está lotado – ela falou.___

_- E por que o Harry tem um quarto e eu não? – Hermione lançaria uma maldição na mulher se pudesse.___

_- Não sei informar – Hermione respirou fundo para tentar se controlar. É claro que a mulher sabia... E ela também! O hotel deveria estar lotado, ela não duvidava, mas ter Harry Potter como hospede provavelmente foi muito tentador. Eles acharam um quarto para Harry, mas não moveram uma palha para arranjar um quarto para Hermione que não era famosa. ___

_- A senhorita tem certeza que não há mais quartos disponíveis? – Harry tentava acalmar a situação, percebendo o grau de irritação de Hermione.___

_- Sim senhor, e se me permitir dizer... Tenho quase certeza que acontece o mesmo em todos os hotéis decentes da cidade – a mulher falou.___

_- Ótimo! Vim pra cá e não tenho reservas! – Hermione resmungou.___

_- Até parece que eu ia te deixar sem lugar para ficar – Harry sorriu – Diga-me, por favor, como é a suíte? – ele perguntou a moça.___

_- Certamente é um dos nossos melhores quarto, Harry Potter, ficará encantado com nossas instalações – Harry sorriu desconsertado, enquanto Hermione contava até dez para não fazer uma bobagem – Há uma pequena sala com dois sofás, uma cama de casal bem grande, guarda-roupas, banheiro...___

_- Nós podemos dividir, Mione – ele nem precisou terminar de ouvir. Aquelas informações eram suficientes.___

_- Dividir? Mas vocês não são casados, são? – a mulher tentou um sorriso sexy para Harry. Hermione bufou de raiva.___

_- Será que dava para parar de flertar com meu amigo e me dar logo essas malditas chaves? – a mulher se encolheu, escreveu alguma coisa e depois foi pegar as chaves. ___

_- Aqui estão, senhora – Hermione arrebatou as chaves e saiu resmungando.___

_- Até logo – Harry sorriu para a mulher, que pareceu esquecer de Hermione e apenas se "derreteu" ao sorriso do moreno. ___

_- Eu mereço, viu? Além de não fazer minha reserva, fica dando em cima de você descaradamente – ela falou enquanto seguia com Harry para a suíte.___

_- Ela parecia boa pessoa – Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.___

_- Vai lá, fica com ela... ___

_- Larga de bobagem, Mione! Eu vim por você – ela corou de leve e sorriu – Não vou te abandonar agora.___

_- Obrigada por tudo, Harry! – ele sorriu.___

_- Não precisa agradecer!_

N/A: ¬¬ Já estava doida p fazer essa fic há algum tempo, but... Não conseguia... Agora finalmente consegui escrever algo, espero que vcs gostem! Eh uma short... Deve ter mais um cap, dois no máximo ¬¬ N se preocupem, continuarei com minhas outras fics normalmente, comecei essa porque algumas fics minhas tão acabando, então... :D Vou ficar com um tempinhu extra! Ta ai, espero que curtam:D


	2. Chapter 2

_Título_: O casamento do meu melhor amigo

_Autora_: PinkPotter

_Resumo_: Hermione namorou Rony nos tempos de Hogwarts, mas o romance durou pouco... Contudo, depois de alguns anos separados, ao receber o convite de casamento dele, ela "descobre-se" ainda apaixonada pelo antigo amigo de escola... Agora ela só tem uma semana para tentar impedir o casamento. Ao lado de Harry, ela tentará "reconquistar" Rony, mas várias surpresas poderão guiá-la para um caminho totalmente inesperado... – Nem vou comentar sobre o resumo... ¬¬ Um dia eu aprendo a fazer um direito:D

_O casamento do meu melhor amigo_

2) Capítulo II

_Harry e Hermione seguiram para o andar onde ficava a suíte 708. Realmente, o hotel parecia lotado; havia pessoas por toda a parte e pareciam ser de diversas nacionalidades diferentes. Pararam em frente à porta da suíte, e como estava com as chaves em mãos, Hermione abriu o quarto. Era todo branco, bastante espaçoso; dois sofás azuis marinho numa elegante sala. Ao caminhar um pouco mais, viram uma cama de casal, com cobertores azuis. Além disso, o quarto disponha de diversos objetos magníficos que complementavam a decoração do aposento. ___

_- É maravilhoso – Hermione comentou olhando cada detalhe da suíte.___

_- Sim, é um belo quarto – Harry sorriu.___

_- Ah, Harry... Desculpe-me por fazer você dividi-lo.___

_- Hermione, esse quarto é enorme. Dividi-lo não será um incomodo – ele falou enquanto abria o guarda-roupa. Com um aceno de varinha, tudo foi arrumado lá dentro. ___

_- Você é incrível, sabia? – ela se aproximou e o beijou na bochecha.___

_- Acho que vou tomar um banho e dormir um pouco – Harry falou tentando fazê-la esquecer de ir até a casa de Rony.___

_- Dormir? Não, nós vamos visitar o Rony e sua noiva – ela disse em tom imperativo, fazendo-o soltar um muxoxo. ___

_- Mione, você tem certeza de que é isso que quer? ___

_- Absoluta! – ela sorriu – Quando Rony me ver, vai começar a lembrar dos sentimentos que tem por mim! – Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto rumava para o banheiro.___

_Hermione caminhou até o sofá e sentou. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos. Tinha consciência da loucura que estava prestes a fazer, mas não podia deixar aquela chance de ser feliz escapar! Ouviu a zoada do chuveiro e sorriu; Harry era realmente um grande amigo. Ele e Rony sempre foram seus melhores amigos, e sentia-se sortuda por isso. Com um aceno de varinha fez um livro que estava no criado-mudo perto da cama, voar até ela. Leu por algum tempo, até que a porta do banheiro se abriu. Harry estava com a toalha amarrada na cintura, o que permitiu Hermione ver todo o peitoral dele. Ela sorriu; aquilo acontecia com certa freqüência no apartamento em que dividiam, mas nunca cansava de dizer mentalmente como Harry tinha um corpo bonito. ___

_- Esqueci de pegar as roupas – ele disse caminhando para o guarda-roupa.___

_- Você sempre esquece! – Hermione sorriu, levantando-se do sofá. ___

_- Sempre nada... Só de vez em quando – ele protestou. ___

_- Eu sei que na verdade, você quer é me provocar – Hermione brincou enquanto se aproximava, fazendo-o sorrir.___

_- É... Eu sei que fica louquinha quando me vê assim – quando Hermione se aproximou, Harry a puxou e a imprensou no guarda-roupa. Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros nus dele. ___

_- Se você é lindo – ela aproximou a boca do ouvido dele para sussurrar aquelas palavras. Aquilo o fez se arrepiar. Harry sabia que tudo era brincadeira, mas naquele momento seu coração bateu mais forte. ___

_Hermione voltou a encará-lo com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Ela notou que a respiração dele ficou mais acelerada; Harry parecia estudar cada detalhe do seu rosto. Pela primeira vez, ela corou sob o olhar dele, sentindo algo estranho com aquela proximidade, contudo, era algo bom, mas desconhecido. Virou o rosto e parou de encará-lo, mas não queria livrar-se das mãos dele em sua cintura. Era como se quisesse ficar daquele jeito pra sempre, Harry trazia-lhe segurança e paz, ao mesmo tempo. ___

_Sentiu a respiração dele mais perto de seu rosto, como se Harry se aproximasse a cada segundo. O que estava acontecendo? Que sentimento novo era aquele? Ela virou o rosto novamente, a fim de encará-lo, mas foi no exato momento em que Harry ia beijar-lhe na bochecha. Os lábios se encontraram por um breve instante, e no momento seguinte, Harry deu um pulo pra trás, e Hermione se afastou, como se tivessem finalmente percebido o que acontecera. ___

_- É... Desculpe – ele falou corado, buscando o olhar dela.___

_- Não foi sua culpa – ela tentou um sorriso – Eu que virei o rosto na hora errada – os olhares se encontraram novamente, e ambos sorriram encabulados – Eu vou tomar meu banho.___

_- Certo – ele a viu entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta, um minuto depois, ela abriu novamente.___

_- Esqueci minhas roupas – Harry sorriu. Depois que ela voltou ao banheiro, ficou a pensar no que havia acontecido. Beijara Hermione! Por acidente, mas... Beijara! E o pior, tinha gostado e até queria mais. Que estava acontecendo com ele? Hermione era sua melhor amiga, apenas isso. Ele não era o único que estava tentando entender o que havia acontecido...___

_Quando finalmente saiu do banheiro, tinha decidido não pensar mais no beijo de Harry. Tentou convencer-se de que nem chegara a ser um beijo de verdade, apenas um leve toque de lábios. "Mas que você queria mais, isso queria...", uma voz na mente dela falou, fazendo-a xingar-se mentalmente por tal pensamento. Harry era seu amigo, só isso. Abriu a porta e o viu sentado no sofá. Ele levantou quando notou sua presença no quarto.___

_- Você está linda, Mione – ele disse se aproximando, fazendo-a corar. Por que diabos estava corando por Harry falar algo assim? Sempre ouvia elogios do amigo e nem por isso ficava com vergonha... ___

_- Obrigada – ela sorriu encabulada – Podemos ir? ___

_- Sim, claro! Acho que seria melhor tomarmos um táxi, já que não sabemos onde o Rony mora – Harry sugeriu.___

_- Boa idéia – eles então, deixaram o quarto. ___

_Já era noite, todas as luzes de Nova York pareciam estar acesas. Em frente ao hotel, Harry chamou um táxi, informando em seguida para onde desejavam ir. Ao lado de Hermione seguiu até a casa do amigo, que não via há anos. Como Rony os receberia? Esperava que tudo corresse bem, que o plano maluco de Hermione desse certo e pudessem voltar logo pra casa. Olhou-a pelo canto do olho, ela parecia ansiosa. Segurou-lhe a mão, fazendo-a sorrir. Foram em silêncio, até que o táxi parou.___

_- É aqui – o homem disse. Harry e Hermione sorriram um para o outro e desceram do automóvel, depois que Harry pagou pela corrida. ___

_- Você tem certeza? – Harry perguntou parado ao lado de Hermione, em frente a uma casa de andar amarela e grande.___

_- Tenho. Vamos! – Hermione caminhou ao lado dele, até a porta da casa. Tocou a campainha. Uma mulher atendeu. Ela deveria ter uns cinqüenta anos, mas o tempo pouco parecia ter alterado sua beleza. Seus cabelos negros caiam-lhe pelos ombros, e apenas alguns fios brancos pareciam denunciá-la quanto a sua idade. ___

_- Boa noite – Harry cumprimentou.___

_- Boa noite – ela respondeu avaliando os dois estranhos a sua porta – Em que posso ajudá-los?___

_- Estamos procurando Ronald Weasley – Hermione falou. ___

_- E quem os procura? – a senhora perguntou.___

_- Harry Potter e Hermione Granger – Harry disse – Somos amigos dele.___

_- Ah! Rony falou muito sobre vocês – ela sorriu amavelmente – É um prazer conhecê-los! – Hermione sorriu, mas mentalmente perguntava-se quem era aquela mulher que estava na casa de Rony. Seria a tal Michelle?___

_- E a senhora é...? – perguntou Hermione.___

_- Sapolsky – Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares abobalhados. Ela era bonita, é verdade, mas tinha idade para ser mãe do Rony. ___

_- Sapolsky? Então é a noiva? – Hermione indagou perplexa.___

_- Noiva? Eu? – a mulher sorriu – Não queridos, eu não sou a noiva. Sou Laura Sapolsky, mãe da noiva.___

_- Ah... Mãe da noiva – Hermione sorriu também. ___

_- Será que poderíamos falar com o Rony? – Harry questionou.___

_- Infelizmente não. Rony viajou com Michelle para acertar alguns detalhes do casamento – Laura contou – Só retornam no domingo à noite.___

_- Domingo à noite? – Hermione falou desapontada. ___

_- Sim.___

_- Obrigado, nós voltamos na segunda, então – Harry falou.___

_- Não gostariam de ficar? Podem ficar aqui, se quiserem – a mulher convidou.___

_- Não será necessário, estamos num hotel – Hermione disse – Mas nós voltaremos sim. Na segunda, como Harry disse.___

_- Avisarei a Rony. Ficarão até o dia do casamento não é?___

_- Sim, tiramos essa semana de férias – Harry contou.___

_- Ótimo! Tenho certeza que Michelle vai adorar conhecê-los – Laura disse sorridente, fazendo Hermione sentir-se um pouco culpada. Se a filha fosse parecida com a mãe, no mínimo, ela já seria uma pessoa bem simpática. ___

_- Boa noite – Harry disse. ___

_- Boa noite – Laura respondeu e os viu deixar a casa. ___

_- Não acredito que ele não estava! – Hermione soltou um muxoxo.___

_- Bem agradável ela, não é? – Harry comentou – Será que Michelle também é assim?___

_- Você não está ajudando, Harry... – eles caminhavam a procura de um táxi.___

_- Eu só estou tentando dizer que talvez Michelle seja uma boa pessoa e Rony realmente a ame – ele disse.___

_- Eu não quero sofrer por antecipação – Hermione falou – Segunda de manhã, voltaremos! ___

_- Como queira – ele sorriu. Avistaram um táxi, e seguiram de volta para o hotel – O que acha de jantarmos agora? ___

_- Seria uma boa idéia – concordaram de jantar no próprio restaurante do hotel naquela noite, já que estavam cansados da viagem.___

_- Amanhã, teremos o dia livre. Poderíamos nos divertir juntos.___

_- Pode ser – ela sorriu – Talvez um passeio por Nova York! ___

_- E à noite, te levo para um jantar especial, você gostaria? – perguntou ele.___

_- Adoraria – ela concordou. ___

_- Ótimo! – quando terminaram o jantar, subiram para a suíte. Não era muito tarde, mas ambos queriam dormir.___

_Dessa vez, Hermione foi a primeira a tomar banho. E quando terminou, já estava pronta pra dormir; vestia uma camisola branca de seda. Harry seguiu para o banheiro, para tomar o seu. Enquanto ouvia a água do chuveiro cair, Hermione pegou um travesseiro e um cobertor. Ajeitou-se no sofá, que era bastante confortável. Estava cansada; fechou os olhos e o sono não demorou a vir. Só que ela acordou pouco tempo depois.___

_- Mas... Mas o que está fazendo? – perguntou meio sonolenta vendo Harry abaixado perto do sofá.___

_- Você é uma boba, sabia? – ela sentiu um braço dele em suas costas e o outro abaixo de seus joelhos.___

_- Harry, o que está fazendo? – Hermione insistiu na pergunta; agora já estava nos braços de Harry.___

_- Até parece que ia deixar você dormir no sofá – ele resmungou direcionando-a para a cama.___

_-Que bobagem, Harry! Ela é bastante confortável – Harry a deitou na cama. Em seguida puxou as cobertas.___

_- Você vai dormir aqui, Mione – ele avisou, fazendo-a sorrir.___

_- Obrigada, Harry, mas não precisa se incomodar...___

_- E eu durmo no sofá – Harry ia se afastar, mas a mão dela segurou seu braço.___

_- Harry, o quarto é seu. Não é justo que eu durma aqui, enquanto você dorme no sofá.___

_- Eu não me incomodo.___

_- Eu também não me sentia incomodada – Hermione lembrou-lhe.___

_- Mas eu não quero deixar você dormir lá – ele deu um pequeno sorriso – Você sabe que sempre quero o melhor pra você...___

_- Em prejuízo a você? – ela ajeitou-se na cama – Eu também não quero que durma lá. Também quero sempre o melhor pra você.___

_- Mione, não seja teimosa. Eu posso dormir lá numa boa – Harry ia se afastar novamente, mas ela o impediu. ___

_- Nós podemos dividir – ela soltou o braço dele, e moveu-se para o outro lado da cama, deixando um espaço para que Harry deitasse. Ele a olhou bem nos olhos, ambos sorriram.___

_- Tem certeza? Eu posso dormir no sofá...___

_- Anda logo, Harry! – ele sentou na cama e em seguida deitou. Ficaram frente a frente, olhando-se – Boa noite.___

_- Boa noite, Mione – Hermione então sorriu, depois, virou para o outro lado..._

N/A: ¬¬ Eu sei q disse q ia ter só mais um cap, but... Num deu:D Acho que vai ter mais dois, certo! Pelo menos eu acho... Eu gostei de escrever esse cap, até que achei bonzinho, espero que tenham curtido tb:D Pink não consegue escrever shorts de um cap... Aí começou a escrever shorts de dois ¬¬ Agora, minhas shorts evoluíram para 4 caps... Daqui a uns dias, naum poderei chamar de short... :D


	3. Chapter 3

3) Capítulo 3

_Deu um suspiro enquanto mexia um pouco o rosto. Dormira maravilhosamente bem, como se estivesse em casa. Ainda de olhos fechados, percebeu que sua cabeça não parecia estar no travesseiro. Tateou a região em que se encontrava ainda de olhos fechados. Quando decididamente entendeu que aquilo não era o colchão, parou de mexer a mão. Abriu os olhos e agradeceu mentalmente por ter parado. Por pouco, muito pouco não tateava... O **negócio** de Harry! ___

_Levantou a cabeça e se afastou do amigo, encostando-se ao verdadeiro travesseiro. O moreno dormia, ainda. Ela sorriu enquanto o mirava. Harry era realmente um grande amigo. Tocou seu rosto, passando os dedos de leve. Pôde ver um sorriso esboçando-se na face dele. Voltou a aproximar-se dele, encostando seus lábios no ouvido de Harry, começou a assoprar a região. Ele mexeu-se involuntariamente, e ela segurou o riso. Repetiu a ação, e Harry teve o mesmo reflexo. Na terceira vez, assustou-se quando o amigo virou-se de vez, ficando por cima dela, prendendo seus braços. ___

_- Brincando com Harry Potter? – perguntou ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Hermione tentava se livrar dele, mas era inútil. ___

_- E se estivesse? Qual o problema? – ela tentava conter o riso.___

_- O problema é que pode não agüentar... Eu sou muito forte, poderoso, charmoso – ela sorriu.___

_- E um convencido! – Hermione completou.___

_- Não tem noção do perigo, Granger? – brincou ele. ___

_- Você não me dá medo, Potter – Harry fingiu-se de chocado ao ouvir aquilo. ___

_- Ah é? – ele cerrou os olhos e sorriu de modo travesso.___

_- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Hermione.___

_- Mostrar quem é que manda aqui! – Hermione gargalhou alto. Harry então, começou a fazer cócegas nela. Ela sorria, enquanto tentava tirá-lo de cima dela. ___

_- Pára, Harry... – pediu entre risos. ___

_- Parar? Mas nem comecei minha tortura! – ele voltou a segurar ambas as mãos de Hermione. ___

_A olhou bem nos olhos, e por alguns instantes ficaram parados. Harry aproximou os lábios do pescoço dela e começou a beijar e morder, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. Ela estava gostando daquela "tortura"... Seus pensamentos pareciam ter desaparecido. Apenas sentia o contato dos lábios do amigo em sua pele. ___

_- O que está fazendo? – sua voz saiu falhada. Nesse momento, o moreno parou de beijá-la.___

_- Eu vou tomar um banho – saiu de cima dela, sem falar nada. Ia entrar no banheiro, quando Hermione o chamou.___

_- Harry? O que aconteceu? – perguntou confusa, sem entender. ___

_- Nada não – ele virou e sorriu, mas Hermione não parecia convencida. Levantou da cama também, aproximou-se dele.___

_- Por que parou de repente? – ela sorria para o amigo. ___

_- Eu não sei – Harry tocou o rosto dela; estava confuso. Nunca tivera vontade de beijar Hermione daquele jeito, nunca a quisera em seus braços. O que estava acontecendo? Seria apenas uma atração? Se fosse, não desejava, não queria correr o risco de perder a amizade de tantos anos – Por quê? Estava gostando? – resolveu esquecer aquilo. Deveria ser apenas sua imaginação.___

_- Hum... Muito – Hermione brincou.___

_- Então quem sabe mais tarde eu continue? – aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela e mordiscou de leve o lóbulo da orelha de Hermione. ___

_- Se não tiver nenhum encontro...___

_- Ah... É mesmo! Perdoe-me, mas estarei ocupado o dia todo – ele sorriu.___

_- Que mulher sortuda – ela piscou para o moreno. ___

_- Eu também acho... ___

_- Convencido! Melhor ir logo tomar seu banho, antes que seu ego não caiba mais nesse quarto! – Hermione disse.___

_Harry riu e fez o que Hermione sugeriu. Quando estava sozinha no quarto, Hermione levou uma das mãos ao próprio pescoço. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do acontecido. Havia gostado, não tinha como negar; algo estava errado, pensou. Jamais se sentira daquele jeito em relação a Harry, nem quando trocavam selinhos rápidos durante as semanas, ou o sentia num abraço. Algo novo estava acontecendo, mas o quê? Era apenas Harry... Seu melhor amigo de tantos anos. Sorriu...___

_- Eu devo estar ficando louca – disse baixinho a si mesmo. Resolveu parar de pensar no assunto e escolher uma roupa. Passaria aquele dia com Harry, passeando por New York – E amanhã... Eu irei atrás de Rony!___

_Como estavam no verão e o tempo estava um pouco abafado, escolheu uma roupa leve. Uma saia branca, solta e um pouco abaixo do joelho; com uma blusinha de alças azul-marinho. Além disso, pegara uma sandália com pouco salto. Agora era só esperar Harry sair do banheiro para que ela pudesse entrar. Logo depois, desceriam e tomariam o café da manhã. Em seguida, o passeio. O moreno saiu do banheiro, algum tempo mais tarde. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo de toalha.___

_- Nunca vai lembrar de levar as roupas não é? – Hermione brincou.___

_- E perder seu olhar de admiração? ___

_- Você realmente adora me provocar... – ela foi até a cama e pegou as roupas.___

_- Muito! – ambos sorriram.___

_- Olhe que um dia eu não resisto! – Harry sorriu maroto.___

_- E o que preciso fazer? – perguntou aproximando-se dela.___

_- Fazer?___

_- Para que você pare de resistir – e a segurou pela cintura, juntando os corpos. Algo, definitivamente, estava acontecendo entre eles...___

_Ela engoliu em seco, enquanto mirava os olhos verdes daquele homem. O jeito como Harry a abraçava, a proximidade estavam fazendo o coração de Hermione disparar... Depois de alguns segundos, o olhar dela recaiu nos lábios dele. E algo completamente novo aconteceu: ela sentiu vontade de beijá-lo! Percebendo a gravidade da situação, piscou algumas vezes, como se tivesse acordado. Harry sorriu.___

_- Melhor... Melhor eu tomar logo meu banho – ela se soltou dos braços dele e correu para o banheiro. Harry apenas a fitou, com um sorriso nos lábios. ___

_Fechou a porta, encostando-se na mesma. Sua respiração ficou acelerada, segurava as roupas com uma força desnecessária. Mas o que tinha acontecido? "Você quis beijar o Harry, só isso...", disse uma voz em sua mente, e aquilo a fez arregalar os olhos. Afastou-se da porta, colocou as roupas sobre uma cadeira, e parou frente ao espelho.___

_- Só isso? – disse para o próprio reflexo – Você acha que sentir vontade de beijar Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo desde os 11 anos de idade é "só isso"!___

_Desejou que aquele espelho pudesse falar e aconselhá-la sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas não era um espelho encantado. Então, apenas ficou mirando seu reflexo. "Não pode mudar o que sentiu... Quis beijá-lo e acabou! Qual o pecado que há nisso? Alias... Pecado, realmente, há... Como é que você não o beijou!", Hermione balançou a cabeça freneticamente para afastar aquela voz em sua mente, que certamente, não deveria ser sua consciência. ___

_Já que o certo seria sua consciência estar enfatizando que aquele era seu grande amigo e era apenas assim que o queria. Nada de pensamentos que a levassem a fazer besteiras... Não poderia, não deveria... Não com Harry. Jamais se perdoaria caso o magoasse. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos. Abriu-os novamente e sorriu para o espelho. ___

_- Isso mesmo, Hermione! Nada de se aventurar a perder a amizade de Harry – disse determinada. A voz em sua mente só não sabia até quando aquela determinação duraria. ___

_Depois do banho, sentia-se mais tranqüila em relação a Harry. Arrumou-se ainda no banheiro. Quando terminou, abriu a porta, encontrando-o na janela, dando uma olhada na cidade. Ouvindo o barulho da porta, Harry virou-se para procurá-la. Hermione deu um sorriso tímido e corou quando o viu se aproximar. "Mas por que está corando?", perguntou-se mentalmente.___

_- Está linda, Mione! – ele a elogiou.___

_- O-obrigada – disse Hermione. "Dessa vez não resista tanto... Quem sabe você não consegue beijá-lo?", ela arregalou os olhos e agradeceu por Harry não poder ouvir seus pensamentos. ___

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou, preocupado.___

_- Ah... Não, não! – ela sorriu desconsertada. Se pudesse, bateria na própria consciência. ___

_- Vamos descer, então?___

_- Sim – ela sorriu. Ambos seguiram para o restaurante do hotel. Lá, tomaram o café da manhã. ___

_Estava uma linda manhã. Não tomaram táxi dessa vez, preferiram caminhar, para passar em lojas, fazer compras... Assim seguiu toda a manhã; pararam num restaurante e almoçaram, voltando a andar por New York depois. Compraram presentes para os amigos, para os noivos (idéia de Harry), presentearam um ao outro, além de comprarem para si mesmos. Quando estava entardecendo, para voltar para o hotel, resolveram pegar um táxi. As sacolas e o cansaço não os deixariam voltar a pé. ___

_- Nossa, eu estou exausta! – Hermione comentou quando voltaram para o hotel. ___

_- Eu também, mas nós ainda jantaremos fora! – ele avisou.___

_- Fora? Ah, Harry... Poderíamos jantar no hotel mesmo!___

_- Não. Eu pedi a recepção para fazer reservas no melhor restaurante da cidade; iremos hoje as sete – Harry contou. ___

_- Está bem... Mas então ficarei uma hora na banheira! – Hermione disse, fazendo-o sorrir.___

_- Como queira – ele falou – Pretende ir agora?___

_- Acho que sim... ___

_- Se precisar de companhia – ele brincou.___

_- Harry! – Hermione corou. "Não repete isso senão eu aceito!", disse a consciência dela. Ela então correu para o banheiro, esquecendo-se de pegar a roupa. Quase uma hora depois, ela saiu do banho. Vestindo um roupão, e caminhou para o guarda-roupa. ___

_- Depois, sou eu quem gosta de provocar, não é? – Harry comentou. Ela sorriu.___

_- Dessa vez, eu esqueci!___

_- Sei... – ele caminhou até o banheiro – Você quer é me ver louco – e piscou. Hermione corou ainda mais, e estava começando a se enraivar com isso. Ele sorriu e entrou no banheiro.___

_- Por que tem que ficar vermelha toda hora, hein! – resmungou para si mesma. ___

_Harry não demorou tanto quanto Hermione, de modo que as seis e quarenta, ambos estavam prontos. Ele sorriu quando a viu vestida num lindo vestido vermelho, que a deixara magnífica. Aproximou-se lentamente, tomou uma das mãos dela, e beijou. Hermione sorriu.___

_- Você está perfeita, Mione – disse, a encarando.___

_- Obrigada – e voltou a corar. Desistira de tentar controlar isso, sequer sabia por que estava acontecendo. Ela passou o braço no dele e seguiram para a entrada do hotel. Já havia um táxi os esperando. ___

_O restaurante era um dos melhores de Nova York, e também deveria ser bem caro, imaginou Hermione. Entrou ao lado de Harry; tinha música ao vivo, e era um ambiente bem agradável. O garçom os guiou até a mesa reservada. Resolveram pedir logo; depois, estavam novamente sozinhos. Algumas pessoas dançavam ao som do piano. ___

_- Acho que nunca agradecerei o bastante por estar aqui comigo, Harry – ela disse, olhando-o nos olhos.___

_- Não precisa agradecer. Estou muito feliz por estar aqui, seria um idiota se não tivesse vindo – ela sorriu.___

_- Obrigada – Harry segurava a mão dela.___

_- Então... Quer dançar? – perguntou ele.___

_- Nossa, você convidando alguém para dançar? ___

_- Engraçadinha... Há muito tempo que aprendi a dançar...___

_- Adoraria – ela disse.___

_Seguiram para a pista de dança. Harry repousou as mãos na cintura dela, e a aproximou de seu corpo. Abraçá-la tornara-se incrivelmente bom, pensou ele. Encostou o rosto em seu pescoço, inalando o perfume dela, o qual sempre gostara. Depositou um beijo naquele lugar, fazendo-a sorrir. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas dela; as de Hermione acariciavam a nuca dele. Sentiam-se à vontade, muito bem juntos... ___

_- Eu realmente estou muito feliz por você estar comigo, Harry – sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo-o sorrir.___

_- Eu também estou muito feliz, Mione... ___

_N/A: Hum... Ok, mais um cap novo da minha short! \o/ Eu espero que vcs estejam curtindo... Acredito que o próximo seja o último, mas talvez... ¬¬ Talvez ainda haja um quinto... D Nada certo, tentarei fazer tudo no próximo, mas se não der... D Vcs terão que me agüentar um pouco mais! xD Espero que gostem do cap novo..._


	4. Chapter 4

4) Capítulo 4

_Acordou mais uma vez com a cabeça no tórax de Harry. Dessa vez, os braços do moreno a enlaçavam e Hermione sentia uma maravilhosa sensação de segurança. Fechou os olhos novamente, e continuou abraçada ao amigo; esboçou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Era realmente bom ficar daquela forma com ele, pensava. Sentiu um leve movimento sob seu corpo, Harry estava acordando. Permaneceu quieta, então, sentiu as mãos dele em seus cabelos, e Hermione projetou um sorriso ainda maior nos lábios. ___

_- Mione? – ele a chamou, ainda passava as mãos pelos cabelos dela – Você já... Acordou? – ela não respondeu, enquanto tentava não sorrir. ___

_Como não obteve resposta, imaginou que estivesse dormindo. Harry não queria acordá-la, e Hermione percebeu que ele fazia o possível para permanecer imóvel, e não correr o risco de acordá-la. Sabia que Harry seria capaz de permanecer o dia todo daquele jeito, se ela continuasse a fingir que estava dormindo. Ele sempre fazia o máximo que podia por ela. Levantou a cabeça um pouco, encostando o queixo no tórax dele, e o encarando.___

_- Bom dia, Harry – disse suavemente, fazendo-o sorrir.___

_- Bom dia, Mione – ela pôde notar um brilho novo no olhar dele.___

_- O que foi? – perguntou, parte de seu corpo ainda sobre o dele.___

_- Só acabo de perceber a sorte que terá o homem que casar com você – falou baixinho. Hermione corou um pouco e desviou o olhar. ___

_- Ah, Harry! O que é isso... – Hermione ia sair de cima dele, mas Harry a impediu, envolvendo-a ainda mais em seus braços. ___

_- Sentirei falta de acordar com você comigo – beijou a testa dela – Sentirei falta do teu cheiro – encostou o nariz na pele dela e aspirou levemente – Sentirei falta do teu calor, Hermione.___

_- Fala como se fossemos nos separar – ela deu um sorriso hesitante; por dentro tremia e seu coração batia mais forte. ___

_- De certa forma sim... Não será a mesma coisa quando voltarmos à Inglaterra – disse, encarando-a.___

_- Também sentirei sua falta, Harry – ele sorriu. Hermione viu novamente aquele brilho novo nos olhos dele.___

_- Verdade? ___

_- Sim. Muita falta – falou mais para si mesmo, que para Harry. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, nos quais Harry a olhava de forma enigmática. Hermione, por outro lado, questionava-se por que sentiria falta daqueles momentos ao lado de Harry – É melhor... É melhor eu tomar meu banho agora!___

_- Sim, assim que acabar, eu tomarei o meu. Depois, nós saímos.___

_- Saímos? Para aonde vamos dessa vez? – perguntou tomada por um maravilhoso entusiasmo. Adoraria passar outro dia maravilhoso com Harry.___

_- Para a casa do Rony? – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso.___

_- A casa do Rony?___

_- Sim, Mione! Não viemos para Nova York justamente por causa do Rony? – ela arregalou os olhos, e sentiu uma vontade de bater a cabeça contra a parede. Rony! Como havia esquecido dele, perguntava-se.___

_- Ah! Sim! Claro... Casa do Rony – levantou da cama e sorriu envergonhada – Eu sabia!___

_Harry apenas lhe sorriu; ela podia jurar que era um sorriso de satisfação. Balançou a cabeça enquanto caminhava até o guarda-roupa a fim de pegar algo para vestir. Seguiu para o banheiro, não demorando muito para se aprontar. Harry foi o próximo a tomar banho. Quando ambos estavam prontos, desceram para o café da manhã. Eram quase dez horas quando deixaram o hotel. ___

_- Fique calma – ele segurou a mão de Hermione. Estavam mais uma vez em frente à casa de Rony. ___

_- Estou tentando – Hermione sorriu ansiosa. Harry tocou a campainha e não demorou a serem atendidos. ___

_- Bom dia – dessa vez não foi Laura Sapolsky quem abriu a porta, mas certamente alguém muito parecido. ___

_Foi uma moça de olhos extremamente azuis com um sorriso angelical, seus cabelos sedosos e negros caiam-lhe pelo ombro e chegavam a cintura. Deveria ter quase a mesma altura que Hermione, mas seu corpo era, sem dúvida, mais desenvolvido. Harry a olhou de cima a baixo, ficando levemente boquiaberto. Hermione deu uma cotovelada nas costelas dele, fazendo-o soltar um gemido abafado de dor. ___

_- Bom dia – um repentino mal-humor apoderou-se de Hermione, mas ela tentou ser o mais educada possível – Sou Hermione Granger e esse aqui – lançou um olhar de poucos amigos para Harry – É Harry Potter, gostaríamos de falar com o Ronald Weasley!___

_- Ah! Que prazer em conhecê-los! Rony vive falando de vocês – a mulher sorriu sinceramente, e abraçou Hermione. Depois, abraçou Harry – Sou Michelle Sapolsky, noiva dele.___

_- Prazer Michelle – Hermione sorriu não muito contente. ___

_- Rony, querido! Venha aqui, por favor, seus amigos chegaram – ela chamou enquanto pedia para que os convidados entrassem. ___

_- Já estou indo, coração! – ouviram a voz de Rony, e Hermione e Harry não conseguiram evitar um sorriso. "Coração"? ___

_- Sentem-se, por favor. É uma honra conhecer vocês – Michelle mostrava mais uma vez seu maravilhoso sorriso, o que estava deixando Hermione incomodada. ___

_- O prazer é nosso – Harry comentou sorridente, mas ao olhar a cara de Hermione, encolheu-se no sofá e achou melhor ficar calado. ___

_- Harry! Mione! – Rony apareceu. Primeiro abraçou Harry, depois a amiga. Ela estava esperando sentir seu coração disparar ao revê-lo, mas sua mente parecia estar bem mais interessada em saber por que Harry estava sorrindo com Michelle.___

_- O que foi? – perguntou sem cerimônias.___

_- Nada, Mione. Ela só está falando que jamais imaginou que Harry Potter fosse pisar na casa dela um dia – falou Harry sorrindo para a morena. Hermione não compartilhou o sorriso.___

_- Eu não disse, coração! Sabia que eles viriam – Rony sentou ao lado da noiva e a abraçou – São os melhores amigos que já tive. ___

_- Mas aí Rony resolveu nos abandonar – Harry brincou, fazendo quase todos sorrirem – Pelo visto descobri a razão!___

_- Ah, Harry! O que é isso – Michelle ruborizou um pouco. O moreno olhou então para Hermione e viu um discreto brilho nos olhos dela. Ficou sem fala. Esquecera-se totalmente que quando Rony foi embora, terminou com Hermione. ___

_- Ele não deixa de estar certo – Rony beija o pescoço da noiva. Hermione vira-se nesse momento. Não queria presenciar aquilo. Harry a observava sentindo-se culpado. Não deveria ter falado aquelas coisas. Xingou-se mentalmente novamente.___

_- E então... Michelle... O que você faz? – perguntou Hermione para mudar de assunto. ___

_- Sou medibruxa, trabalho num hospital não muito longe – a morena falou. Hermione sentiu-se ainda mais incomodada; Michelle não era apenas bonita, para ser uma medibruxa deveria ser inteligente também – Rony me contou que vocês são aurores!___

_- É... Somos sim – Harry disse olhando para Hermione, percebia o quanto a amiga não parecia contente. ___

_- Eu tive vontade de ser auror também – Michelle deu um suspiro – Mas minha vocação era salvar as pessoas de uma outra maneira. ___

_- Você é uma mulher admirável – Hermione deu um sorriso falso, mas Michelle não percebeu; apenas corou de leve.___

_- Ah sim. Concordo com você, Mione – Rony beijou a noiva mais uma vez.___

_- Vamos parar de falar disso – Michelle levantou – Vou deixá-los sozinhos um pouco. Devem estar querendo privacidade! Ficarão para almoçar, não é?___

_- Não queremos incomodar – Harry disse.___

_- Não será incomodo! Na verdade, não pude acreditar quando mamãe falou que vocês preferiram ficar num hotel a nossa casa – Michelle já estava de pé – Por que não ficam aqui até o casamento?___

_- Realmente não será necessário, mas agradecemos – Hermione também ficou de pé.___

_- Aonde vai? – perguntou Harry sem entender. ___

_- Vou ajudar Michelle com o almoço – ela sorriu mal-humorada para Harry.___

_- Não precisa!___

_- Faço questão – Hermione insistiu, e Michelle acabou aceitando. Restou na sala, apenas Rony e Harry, os quais realmente pareciam ter muito que conversar. ___

_Diferente do que imaginara assim que recebera o convite de casamento, Michelle era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Sempre alegre e sorridente, parecia mesmo a mulher perfeita; futura esposa perfeita, pensava Hermione. Acabou passando o dia ali com os noivos e Harry; e teve que admitir que se divertira bastante. Jantaram juntos também, e prometeu voltar no dia seguinte, para ajudar nos preparativos da festa, juntamente com os Weasley que chegaria pela manhã. ___

_- Estou realmente feliz que estejam aqui para celebrar nosso casamento conosco – Michelle falou enquanto despedia-se de Harry e Hermione. ___

_- Venham cedo! Ajuda nunca é demais – Rony comentou fazendo todos sorrirem.___

_- Você sempre querendo fugir do trabalho! – Hermione brincou. ___

_- E com você aqui, certamente eu não conseguirei! – o ruivo comentou.___

_- Então, Hermione, por favor, não falte – Michelle pediu, fazendo todos sorrirem novamente.___

_- Nós viremos – ela disse. ___

_- Até amanhã – Harry despediu, e seguiu com a amiga até o táxi. Ela não conversara muito com ele durante todo o dia e Harry estava ligeiramente preocupado – Mione... ___

_- Sim? – perguntou indiferente.___

_- Você está bem? – ela o encarou, mas Harry não conseguiu decifrar sua expressão.___

_- Ótima, Harry – e sorriu. Ele, contudo, sabia que aquilo não era verdade. Chegando ao hotel, Hermione pareceu adormecer sem demora. Harry deitou-se ao lado dela, mas preferiu ficar calado.___

_Quando acordou, sentiu como se algo estivesse faltando. Abriu os olhos e descobriu que ela não estava ao seu lado. Levantou o rosto, encontrando-a perto da janela. Deu um sorriso aliviado; ela ainda estava com ele. Deixou as cobertas e se aproximou, Hermione parecia ter percebido isso, e antes que ele estivesse perto rumou para o banheiro. ___

_- Bom dia, Harry – foi tudo que disse, antes de pegar as roupas e bater a porta. ___

_- Por que ela está tão magoada comigo? – perguntou. Não fora ele quem terminara o namoro com ela para ir jogar em um time internacional. Sentiu-se triste pelo tratamento que a morena estava lhe dando. ___

_Tomaram um rápido café da manhã e mais uma vez rumaram para a casa de Rony. Chegando lá, a família Weasley já se encontrava, e Harry acabou esquecendo um pouco a mudança no comportamento de Hermione. Passaram o dia falando sobre o casamento, que seria nos jardins da residência de Rony. Harry ouviu os gêmeos comentarem sobre a despedida de solteiro e incluindo sua presença. Nem queria imaginar como seria esse "ritual tradicional", de acordo com os ruivos. ___

_Outro dia que passou voando. E à noite, estavam novamente voltando para o hotel. Hermione continuava monossilábica e aquilo estava irritando Harry. Ao entrarem no quarto, ela já ia rumar para o banheiro quando ele a segurou pelo punho. ___

_- O que foi? – ela perguntou sem entender.___

_- Hermione, o que está acontecendo? – ela não respondeu – Eu sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa! Não sou idiota!___

_- Jura? – perguntou ironicamente. Aquilo o irritou ainda mais.___

_- Está bem! Como queira! – soltou-a de forma quase agressiva – Você está agindo normalmente! E eu sou um louco que estou imaginando coisas!___

_- Não sei por que tanto drama – Harry virou-se novamente para ela. Segurou-a pelos ombros.___

_- Não sabe? Há quase dois dias minha melhor amiga está praticamente me ignorando. Sendo que há quatro dias atrás... Estávamos mais felizes que nunca!___

_- O que posso fazer se não sou uma mulher maravilhosa – disse friamente – Por que você não pergunta a Michelle se ela não tem uma irmã gêmea para você? ___

_- Não seja ridícula!___

_- É impossível. A não ser que queria que eu faça uma plástica – falou sarcasticamente.___

_- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Hermione – ele apertou a região que segurava, sem perceber que já estava começando a ficar vermelha. ___

_- Sim, Harry. Eu entendi – ela finalmente mudou o tom de voz – Entendi que o Rony fez a melhor escolha da vida dele ao vir para cá, entendi que me trocar pelo time de quadribol era mais interessante. Eu entendi que nunca serei boa o bastante para ele, não é mesmo? ___

_- Mione... – ele notou aquele brilho nos olhos dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a voz dela embaçava. ___

_- Afinal... Por que ficar com uma mulher ridícula e irritante, quando se pode ter a mais bela e interessante? – uma lágrima rolou pela face dela – É assim que deve ser não é? ___

_- Não – ele soltou os ombros dela, e viu o quão estavam vermelhos. Sentiu-se mal por tê-la machucado. Mais ainda porque ela sequer reclamou. ___

_- E o que mais dói... – ela deu sorriso triste – E eu nem sei exatamente por que... ___

_- O quê? – ele enxugou as lágrimas dela.___

_- É ter percebido que o Rony foi apenas o primeiro – ela baixou a vista – Um dia, você também irá me abandonar por uma mulher admirável! ___

_- Não existe mulher mais admirável que você – Harry sussurrou, fazendo-a sorrir um pouco.___

_- Não precisa mentir só pra me fazer sentir melhor.___

_- Então é isso que acha que estou fazendo? Você é uma boba, sabia – ela o encarou.___

_- Há segundos atrás eu era admirável – Harry sorriu. ___

_- Você adora distorcer minhas palavras não é? – ele beijou-lhe carinhosamente a testa. ___

_- Eu não posso vencer a Michelle...___

_- Vencer o quê? – as mãos dele repousaram na cintura dela – Isso não é um jogo, Hermione. ___

_- Ela é bem melhor que eu... ___

_- Ninguém é melhor que ninguém – ele disse.___

_- Até eu gosto dela! – sorriu um pouco. ___

_- Ela também gosta de você. ___

_- Estou tão confusa, Harry – Hermione repousou a cabeça no ombro dele. ___

_- Tenha calma... Tenho certeza que logo as coisas vão se acertar – ele a abraçou. ___

_- Desculpa – ela murmurou – Desculpa ter descontado minha frustração em você!___

_- Frustração? Pensei que era ciúme – brincou fazendo-a sorrir.___

_- Ciúme? Por que teria ciúme? – ele se afastou um pouco para encará-la. ___

_- Eu não sei... – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso, sua mão deixou a cintura dela e passou a acariciar sua face – Não sentiria ciúmes de mim?___

_- Harry... – ele não esperou que ela respondesse e fez o que desejava há alguns dias. ___

_Tocou os lábios dela num beijo calmo e carinhoso. Ela correspondeu, desejava tanto quanto ele. Separaram-se e olharam-se confusos, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosos para repetir aquele gesto. Hermione tocou o rosto dele também, e depois contornou os lábios de Harry. O que estava fazendo? Perguntava-se, porém não queria respostas naquele momento... Queria beijá-lo novamente; e assim o fez. Agora, um beijo mais intenso. Sentia as mãos dele passearem em suas costas. Harry e ela caminharam lentamente até a cama... _

N/A: ¬¬ naum é o último cap... Sorry! Mas com certeza o próximo será xD estou numa fase de... Falta de inspiração, preguiça e uns probleminhas pessoais, então, perdoem-me caso o cap não esteja bom. Tentei fazer o melhor possível, espero que tenham gostado! Perdoem-se se não descrevi a cena deles juntos, mas... Não sou boa com NC... Até tentei, mas apaguei e resolvi parar aí mesmo, plis não briguem comigo!


	5. Chapter 5

5) Capítulo 5

N/A Inicial: Pequeno aviso... A seguir, haverá algumas cenas mais picantes... xD Impróprias para menores, oks! Um pouco de NC-17! Dedico o capítulo a Nayra e a Lila... Líderes do movimento "Matem a Pink por ela nunca terminar uma NC" ¬¬ Tive até pesadelos com as idéias para mortes mais dolorosas dessas duas... Eii... Não se juntem a elas viu! Então... Dessa vez eu fiz a NC! \o/ Nayy... Eu quero o irmão do Harry por isso, viu! P

_Hermione mexeu-se na cama... Tinha sonhado com algo muito estranho, mas maravilhosamente bom! Sonhara que passara uma intensa noite de amor com seu melhor amigo, Harry... Sorriu ao lembrar do sonho, seus olhos ainda fechados. Tentou virar-se na cama, mas um corpo estava sobre si. Arregalou os olhos e só não pulou de susto por causa do peso em cima dela. Não fora um sonho! Mirou a extensão do corpo de Harry e constatou que assim como ela, o homem também estava despido...___

_- Ai meu Merlim! – ela exclamou baixinho, ficando levemente zonza – O que foi que eu fiz! – ainda não podia acreditar. Deu uma outra espiada no corpo do amigo... – Nossa! O Harry tem um bumbum lindo! ___

_Sentiu uma vontade louca de bater com a cabeça contra a parede. Isso não era o momento de ficar admirando a anatomia do melhor amigo. Dormira com Harry! Com Harry! Aquilo não lhe saía da mente. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo em que o desespero tomava conta dela, as lembranças da noite passada vieram a sua memória... Ela suspirou, quase podendo sentir as sensações proporcionadas pelo moreno... Definitivamente, aquilo não fora um sonho. ___

**_Flashback_****__**

**_- Não sentiria ciúmes de mim?_****__**

**_- Harry... – ele não esperou que ela respondesse e fez o que desejava há alguns dias. _****__**

**_Tocou os lábios dela num beijo calmo e carinhoso. Ela correspondeu, desejava tanto quanto ele. Separaram-se e olharam-se confusos, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosos para repetir aquele gesto. Hermione tocou o rosto dele também, e depois contornou os lábios de Harry. O que estava fazendo? Perguntava-se, porém não queria respostas naquele momento... Queria beijá-lo novamente; e assim o fez. Agora, um beijo mais intenso. Sentia as mãos dele passearem em suas costas. Harry e ela caminharam lentamente até a cama... _****__**

**_O moreno começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço de Hermione. Muitas vezes mordiscava aquela região também. As mãos dela insanamente adentraram pela blusa dele, sentindo aquela pele quente e macia. Harry parou os beijos e a mirou, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Ela não dizia nada, não sabia o que falar... Então, apenas correspondia ao sorriso, ao olhar apaixonado dele. Apaixonado? Sim, Harry tinha um olhar apaixonado, ela tinha certeza. Todavia, não tinha tempo para pensar em sentimentos, o desejo estava falando mais alto. _****__**

**_Com a ajuda dele, livrou-se da blusa que usava. Os lábios dele tocaram seu colo, e as mãos do moreno massageavam seus seios fazendo-a gemer baixo. Harry parou novamente, encarando-a. Retirou o sutiã dela e dedicou algum tempo beijando e mordiscando seus seios. Aquilo estava enlouquecendo-a. Uma das mãos dele deslizou pela cintura dela, chegando até a calcinha. Puxou um pouco o tecido, seus dedos tocaram a intimidade dela, fazendo-a sussurrar o nome dele. Harry sorriu, estava adorando deixá-la louca. _****__**

**_A respiração dela já estava descompassada. Ele a levou a um orgasmo em pouco tempo, e a fitou tremer de prazer. Ao abrir os olhos, Hermione o encarou. Puxou o corpo dele, e beijou-lhe os lábios intensamente. Quando seus corpos se encontraram, ela percebeu que o moreno estava tão excitado quanto ela. Hermione trocou de posição, ele ainda estava completamente vestido. As mãos dela iam abrir os botões da camisa dele, mas ela parou por um instante como se estivesse pensando em algo. Um segundo depois, num único puxão, abriu a camisa dele, os botões voaram pela cama. _****__**

**_- Eu sempre quis fazer isso – Hermione sussurrou perto do ouvido dele, passando a língua no lóbulo da orelha. O moreno sorriu. _****__**

**_- Eu gostava dessa camisa – brincou, alisando as coxas dela._****__**

**_- Compro outra para você – um sorriso se esboçou nos lábios dela, antes de começar a beijar o tórax daquele homem. Harry fechou os olhos, pelo visto era vez de Hermione enlouquecê-lo._****__**

**_Quando parou de beijar todo o tórax dele, suas mãos seguiram para a calça do moreno. Seus dedos desabotoaram a roupa e aos poucos, deixou-o completamente despido. Sorriu ao mirar o membro enrijecido dele, e sorriu marotamente antes de começar uma massagem sensual. Ele gemeu abafado, e ao sentir o contato dos lábios dela na extensão de seu membro quase foi a loucura. Hermione o proporcionou tanto prazer quanto tinha recebido. Contudo, ela não o deixou ir até o fim... Ainda não. _****__**

**_Sensualmente, encaixou-se sobre ele. Harry soltou um gemido quando Hermione começou uma dança prazerosa sobre ele. Sorriu para aquela mulher que tomara o total controle da relação. Não tinha do que reclamar, contudo. Ela aumentou o ritmo, seus lábios nunca ficando muito tempo sem os de Harry. Estava mais uma vez chegando ao orgasmo; ele também. Agüentou mais um pouco, até que não pôde mais e seu corpo caiu exausto sobre o de Harry. Podia sentir a respiração descompassada dele. O amigo beijou-lhe os lábios novamente..._****__**

**_- Eu te amo, Hermione – ele disse. _**__

_Hermione não se lembrara dessa última fala até aquele momento... Harry a amava? Não, não podia ser... Tinham dormido juntos na noite passada, mas... Apenas isso. Hermione sentiu sua cabeça doer... Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido. Para o bem da amizade que nutria por Harry, não deveria ter acontecido! Estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos, que sequer reparou que o amigo já tinha acordado e a encarava com um sorriso nos lábios.___

_- Bom dia, Mione – Harry disse, assustando-a. Hermione acabou batendo a cabeça na cabeceira da cama. ___

_- Ai! – gemeu. Harry, sem demora, sentou na cama, e passou a mão carinhosamente pela região atingida.___

_- Está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupado.___

_- Sim, está – o olhar dela recaiu sobre... O membro de Harry. Ela apressou-se em fechar os olhos. Então, lembrou que também estava despida e puxou as cobertas para esconder seu corpo.___

_- Sabe, Hermione... Acho que não tem nada aí que eu não tenha visto ontem!___

_- HARRY! – ela reclamou, fazendo-o sorrir.___

_- Garanto que também não tem mais segredo no meu corpo que você desconheça – ela corou, sem coragem para encará-lo.___

_- Você nunca me contou que tinha uma marquinha no seu bumbum esquerdo... – Harry gargalhou.___

_- Eu disse que não tínhamos mais segredos... Contudo, você também não me falou dessa sua cicatriz bem abaixo do seio direito – ele puxou a coberta. Hermione gritou.___

_- Harry, você quer fazer o favor de não olhar! – ela puxou a coberta mais uma vez.___

_- Não deveria ter vergonha de mim – ele se aproximou do rosto dela e beijou-lhe. Começou a distribuir beijo na região do pescoço, até que seus lábios encontraram os dela.___

_- Espera, Harry... – ela o afastou – Precisamos conversar.___

_- Não acho que temos algo para conversar – ele sorria – Será que não ficou claro para você?___

_- Sim, ficou claro para mim... Nós perdemos o controle ontem à noite e dormimos juntos! Foi um...___

_- Erro? – o sorriso desapareceu dos lábios dele. Ela desejou não ter dito aquilo.___

_- Harry...___

_- É assim que caracteriza a noite passada? Um erro? – as expressões dele agora eram sérias.___

_- Nós somos amigos – ele levantou da cama, buscando alguma roupa pelo chão – Harry, volte aqui!___

_- Para que, Mione? Somos apenas amigos, e cometemos o erro de ter dormido juntos – ele a encarou, visivelmente chateado – Eu já entendi tudo, posso não ter sido o mais inteligente em Hogwarts, mas eu não sou burro – o homem caminhou para o banheiro, e bateu a porta com violência. ___

_Hermione afundou na cama, sentindo-se terrivelmente mal. Puxou as cobertas até a altura do pescoço e fechou os olhos. Era exatamente aquilo que queria falar, mas... Após ver a reação de Harry, o jeito como ele a olhava... Desejou nunca ter dito nada. "Eu te amo, Hermione". Aquela frase ainda vagava pela sua mente. Seria mesmo apenas a emoção do momento? Ou Harry realmente a amava? Suspirou, se ele a amava, o que **ela** sentia por ele?___

_Alguns minutos depois, Harry saiu do banheiro, a toalha amarrada à cintura. Em silêncio, buscou uma roupa no guarda-roupa e voltou para o banheiro. Hermione deu um sorriso triste, o que aconteceu com "Garanto que também não tem mais segredo no meu corpo que você desconheça"? Levantou da cama, enrolando-se a um lençol. Quando Harry liberou o banheiro, ela rumou para lá.___

_- Estou indo para a casa do Rony – ele avisou quando passou por ela.___

_- Não vai me esperar? – Harry parou por um momento e a encarou.___

_- Se quiser que espere.___

_- Você quer me esperar? – ela tentou um sorriso tímido.___

_- Não – ela não esperava aquela resposta – Preciso de um tempo para pensar. ___

_- Harry...___

_- Não diga nada, por favor – Harry a olhou bem nos olhos – Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que te amava, Hermione. Só que eu preciso de tempo para pensar na sua reação...___

_- Eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer. Vê-lo daquele jeito era terrível. ___

_- Desculpe – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso, antes de sair do quarto. Por um momento, ela achou que não havia oxigênio suficiente naquele lugar; passado o choque, ela suspirou pesadamente. ___

_Caminhou até o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água quente cair-lhe pelo corpo. Estava confusa, não sabia como agir. Terminado o banho, mirou seu reflexo no espelho. Respirou fundo e jurou que não pensaria mais na noite passada. Harry era apenas seu amigo, seu melhor amigo... Talvez ele nem a amasse de verdade, talvez estivesse apenas confuso em seus próprios sentimentos. Só torcia para que a amizade de tantos anos não chegasse ao fim. ___

_Não demorou a chegar à casa de Rony. Os preparativos para a festa estavam a pleno vapores. Encontrou Harry lá, mas com a agonia dos últimos dias antes da cerimônia sua cabeça não teve tempo para pensar no moreno. Ajudara a senhora Weasley a ver os últimos detalhes do local da festa; também acompanhara Michelle a mais uma prova do vestido de noiva. O dia passou tão depressa que nem percebera que já tinha anoitecido se não fosse por Harry. O amigo aproximou-se de Hermione, quando a mesma estava sentada no sofá, exausta pela correria.___

_- Já estou indo – ela o olhou – Vai comigo?___

_- Você... Quer minha companhia? – ele deu um sorriso tímido.___

_- Eu sempre quero a sua companhia, Mione. Só precisava de um tempo para pensar no que aconteceu...___

_- E você pensou? – Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.___

_- Pensei. Vamos embora? – pelo visto ele não queria falar sobre que conclusão chegara.___

_- Vamos – ela aceitou a mão estendida dele. ___

_Foram em silêncio para o hotel. Chegando ao quarto, Harry pegou seu travesseiro e improvisou uma cama no sofá. Hermione não protestou. Desejou boa noite, e deitou na cama, apagando a luz em seguida. O móvel parecia grande demais sem Harry. Tentou dormir, mas faltava algo. Faltava o calor dele ao seu lado, o cheiro de seu perfume. Ela levantou a cabeça apenas para espiar o moreno no sofá. Estava imóvel, provavelmente já havia adormecido. Soltou um muxoxo, e tentou fazer o mesmo.___

_Hermione demorou muito para conseguir pegar no sono na noite anterior, e quando acordou na manhã seguinte, sua cabeça estava mais para a esquerda, lado da cama no qual Harry havia dormido. Era como se depois daqueles dias dormindo junto tivesse acostumado-se a ser envolvida pelos braços dele durante a noite, e assim permanecer até o raiar do sol. Sentiu falta dele, era indiscutível. ___

_Suspirou e levantou, encontrando-o já arrumado. Ele não parecia mais tão chateado e aquilo a incomodou. Será que... Ele percebera que se confundira e que na verdade não a amava? Fitou o amigo, louca para descobrir o que se passava na mente dele. Não... Harry não diria que a amava sem amar... Certamente ele ainda deveria amá-la! Pegou-se tentando se convencer de que ele a amava, mesmo sem saber por que aquilo era tão importante, afinal... Não amava o amigo, amava? Balançou a cabeça freneticamente, acabaria enlouquecendo. Quando o fitou novamente, pegou-o sorrindo.___

_- O que foi? – questionou.___

_- Nada – contudo, o sorriso não lhe abandonara os lábios.___

_- E você ri do nada? – perguntou de mau humor.___

_- Por que não? - ela arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda. ___

_- Está bem, Harry! – pegou uma roupa e seguiu para o banheiro.___

_- Não demore muito – ele pediu. Ao fechar a porta, ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele ainda me ama, disse mentalmente. Tem que amar! Completou.___

_Se Hermione achou os outros dias corridos, a véspera do casamento parecia o verdadeiro caos. As flores haviam sido trocadas, e as que chegaram não combinavam com a decoração. Hermione foi quem acabou indo até a floricultura reclamar. Ela também acalmou Michelle que teve uma crise de choro ao ver uma minúscula mancha negra no seu vestido. Depois de provar que eram capazes de se livrar da mancha sem nenhum estrago ao tecido, foi que a mulher parou de chorar. ___

_No fim do dia, Michelle abraçou Hermione e a agradeceu por ter vindo. Disse algo como "não sabia o que seria de nós sem você", fazendo Hermione sentir-se momentaneamente mal. Lembrou-se de que viera com o intuito de acabar com o casamento. Esquecera-se completamente daquilo no decorrer dos dias; Michelle era tão maravilhosa e amava tanto Rony que Hermione estava certa que seriam muito felizes. Além disso, outra pessoa a ajudara a esquecer a idéia maluca que a movera até os EUA. ___

_Seu olhar recaiu sobre Harry, que ria com os gêmeos. Os olhos verdes do moreno encontraram os dela, fazendo-a sorrir. Harry fora o principal responsável por ter entendido que não amava mais Rony. Hermione ficou a mirá-lo por algum tempo, observando cada detalhe daquele homem... E um pensamento estranho lhe ocorreu... Um dia estaria passando por aquilo novamente, mas... O melhor amigo a casar seria Harry. ___

_Seu estômago deu algumas voltas ao pensar nisso. Harry casando? Visualizou o momento em sua mente... A Igreja, os convidados, Rony como padrinho... E a noiva? Involuntariamente viu-se num belo vestido branco, a felicidade estampada em sua face... Não. Ela estaria ao lado de Rony como madrinha, não como noiva. Entretanto, não conseguia imaginar-se apenas como madrinha. Não podia cogitar nenhuma mulher ao lado de Harry que não fosse... Ela! ___

_Oh vontade de bater a cabeça contra a parede mais uma vez. Como ela pôde ser tão... Cega! Passara anos ao lado dele, cresceram juntos... Conheciam um ao outro, como a si mesmo. Aprendeu a amá-lo como amigo, mas há quanto tempo passara a amá-lo como homem? Jamais saberia a resposta, mas sabia que o amava. Por isso sentia-se tão bem nos braços dele; por isso o amara com tanta intensidade naquela noite; por isso... Precisa, desesperadamente, saber se ele a amava ainda. ___

_Quis correr até ele e confessar que finalmente havia descoberto que o amava, assim como ele havia confessado amor. Todavia, ficara apenas na vontade. Harry aproximou-se, acompanhado dos gêmeos, Rony, Carlinhos e Gui, avisando que iam para a despedida de solteiro do noivo. ___

_- Não nos esperem! – Fred avisou – Voltamos só pela manhã – e saíram gargalhando planejando mil e uma coisas. Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Despediu-se de Hermione com um simples aceno. A morena suspirou e deixou seu corpo cair no sofá.___

_Hermione acabou passando a noite com Michelle, Gina e a senhora Weasley. Passara a maior parte do tempo perdida em seus pensamentos, imaginando como contaria aquilo a Harry. Na maioria dos pensamentos, Harry aceitava muito bem; em algumas suposições, contudo, o moreno retrava-se dizendo que jamais a amara de verdade. Ela preferia quando Harry aceitava bem o fato de ela estar apaixonada por ele. ___

_A sexta-feira amanheceu ensolarada, e Hermione odiou-se profundamente por ter passado praticamente a noite em claro pensando em Harry. Resultado, tinha duas enormes olheiras abaixo dos olhos, mas Michelle garantiu-lhe que com uma boa maquiagem ninguém perceberia. O casamento seria às dez horas, com um almoço em seguida. Hermione não demorou a aprontar-se, estava louca para ver Harry, mas acabou tendo que ajudar a noiva a vestir-se. Com meia hora de atraso, seguiram finalmente para a Igreja. Ela e Gina seriam as damas de honra. Harry era o padrinho de Rony, juntamente com uma irmã de Michelle. ___

_O viu no altar, encantadoramente perfeito. Sorriu para o moreno ao entrar e quase esqueceu que era apenas a dama de honra. Deu um sorriso discreto para o amigo e pegou o buquê de Michelle, para aguardar a cerimônia. A noiva estava linda; Rony transbordava em felicidades. O casamento prosseguiu normalmente, embora Hermione não tivesse ouvido muita coisa que o padre falara. Quando a cerimônia finalmente terminou, Harry aproximou-se dela.___

_- Você está linda – ele sussurrou perto dela, fazendo-a sorrir.___

_- Obrigada – Hermione o encarou. Seu rosto corou violentamente, e ela não conseguiu encontrar as palavras naquele momento.___

_- Vamos para a festa juntos?___

_- Sim – ele apenas sorriu antes de entrelaçar a mão à dela. Hermione não se importou. ___

_A música preenchia o local ricamente decorado com flores amarelas e brancas. Estava lindo, embora Hermione tivesse certeza que seu casamento seria ainda mais lindo. Sorriu de si mesma por estar cogitando casamento, sendo que sequer tinha coragem de confessar a Harry que estava enganada e não queria ser apenas amiga dele. Não percebeu que o moreno a encarava; estavam sentados numa mesa. ___

_- Dança comigo, Mione? – ele a tirou de seus devaneios.___

_- Claro – Hermione levantou e seguiu ao lado dele para a pista de dança. Rony e Michelle dançavam juntinhos, e ao verem os amigos sorriram e acenaram; estava visível que ambos ficaram imensamente contentes pelas presenças de Harry e Hermione. ___

_- Estou realmente feliz por termos vindo – ele disse, enquanto a segurava na cintura. Hermione passou os braços envolta do pescoço dele. ___

_- Eu também – ela sorriu – Harry...___

_- Sim?___

_- Eu posso perguntar uma coisa?___

_- Claro – o homem a olhava curioso.___

_- Qual sua decisão... Sobre aquele assunto? – ela perguntou.___

_- Que assunto? – um sorriso brincou nos lábios dele.___

_- Você sabe, Harry Potter!___

_- Sobre dormimos juntos? ___

_- Sobre me amar – ela corou. Harry deu um pequeno sorriso – Você... Pensou muito sobre isso, não foi?___

_- Sim, muito.___

_- E então? ___

_- Eu tomei uma decisão, Mione.___

_- Tomou? – Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior – Qual?___

_- Não posso desistir de você! – ela sorriu – Eu te amo e eu tenho certeza que você é a mulher que quero para toda minha vida... Você é a mulher que quero ao meu lado toda vez que eu acordar... Você é a única que... Eu desejo amar.___

_- Verdade? – será que não tinha outra coisa melhor para falar? Questionou-se.___

_- Verdade – ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela – E eu prefiro esperar toda minha vida por um sim seu a fechar meus olhos e fingir que não te amo. ___

_- Harry... – os olhos dela marejaram, nunca tinham falado coisas tão lindas quanto aquelas. ___

_- Eu te amo, Mione – Harry disse num sorriso. Ela não respondeu, apenas encostou os lábios nos dele e a beijou. ___

_- Eu sabia que com você minha vinda aos EUA teria sentido – ela murmurou no ouvido dele – Eu realmente encontrei alguém, Harry. ___

_- Eu também – ele afastou-se um pouco e pegou algo no bolso – Fico feliz em saber que não precisei esperar muito... – ele abriu uma caixinha de veludo azul-marinho. ___

_- Mas... – Hermione ficou boquiaberta.___

_- Casa comigo, Hermione? – perguntou Harry.___

_- Sim – ela o abraçou e beijou-lhe os lábios – Eu também amo você, Harry – ele sorriu enquanto colocava o anel no dedo dela.___

_- Eu te amo, Mione! – disse antes de beijá-la!_

Foi assim... Duas semanas atrás eu viajei para tentar achar minha felicidade no meu melhor amigo... Só que eu estava procurando no amigo errado... Precisei mudar de país para perceber que o melhor amigo que eu amava era o Harry, meu Harry... Harry? Por Merlim, é melhor eu me apressar ou não terei Harry vivo... Do jeito que eu o conheço, só por estar uma hora atrasada pode pensar que Voldemort voltou do inferno e me seqüestrou. Desci as escadas, meu vestido estava impecável. Segui com meu pai para a Igreja.

Como previra, meu noivo já estava a beira de um ataque de nervos. A tranqüilidade quando me viu ficou estampada em sua face. Sorri para ele, e Harry retribuiu. A música começou e entrei ao lado do meu pai. Rony e Michelle eram nossos padrinhos. Foi uma cerimônia linda; a festa que veio a seguir, perfeita. É claro que Harry e eu fugimos no meio da festa, e fomos direto para o aeroporto. Nossa lua-de-mel seria nos EUA, mesmo lugar onde percebemos que nos amamos... Eu mal podia acreditar que era uma mulher casada, a senhora Potter, e tudo aconteceu por causa do casamento do meu melhor amigo...

N/A: Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Eu consegui terminar a fic! comemora. E até que eu gostei do que escrevi, espero que tenham gostado tb! Só não gostei muito desse último parágrafo ¬¬ mas eu não consegui mudá-lo! Sei que ficou meio rápido, mas eu precisava terminar a fic nesse cap D Eu realmente adorei escrever essa fic, ficou bem maior que eu esperava, mas tudo bem... Deve ser uma das poucas fics minhas que eu consigo colocar o drama de lado, e quase chego perto de uma comédia romântica D Bem... Mais uma fic terminada, despeço-me de vcs aqui, mas aproveito para anunciar que na próxima semana eu posto o primeiro cap da minha nova UA chamada "A garota do quarto ao lado", a qual será meio que... Uma tentativa de comédia romântica! D


End file.
